This invention relates to a device for holding a necktie in place adjacent the wearer's shirt front. The concept of a device to hold a necktie in place is well-known (see U.S. Pat. No. 3,360,800). Current necktie holding devices sometimes require the piercing of the necktie with some sharp implement to set the necktie holding device all the way through the necktie where it is held by a clip on a flexible chain. This piercing of the necktie can cause tearing and/or other ripping of the necktie causing damage to the fabric and rendering the necktie unwearable. Furthermore, many neckties worn by today's fashion conscious men have attractive patterns on their outer surfaces, which inspire the wearer of the necktie to want to display the necktie without having the front of the necktie partially covered by a necktie holding device.